Expectations
by AgronSalling
Summary: A new prodigy has come under Noah Puckerman's musical wings. And this is the reason why after eleven years, Quinn Fabray has managed to snake her way back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey little man, what's your name?" Puck asked as he motioned for the kid, who looked about eleven and was currently hiding halfway in the doorframe, to come in. The kid hesitantly took a step in, dragging a guitar case gently behind him.

"I'm Noah," he answered, as he set his case on the floor next to the amp that was hooked up to Puck's axe. He bent down to remove his acoustic from his case as Puck watched intently.

"No way! That's my name too, what a coincidence, huh?" Puck said, trying to get a smile out of Noah. When he didn't receive an answer, he continued, "That's a nice acoustic you have there, bud. Have you played much before?"

"Only a little bit, my mom never really had time to get me lessons until now." he replied. "But I really like it, my mom and her boyfriend taught me a few chords to play. I can read music ok, though."

"Speaking of which, where's your mom?" Puck asked, always wanting to make sure he meets the parents of his students.

"Oh, she dropped me off, she had to run a couple errands. Here's the check, though."

"Thanks, bud." Puck said, taking the check and stuffing it into his plaid shirt pocket. "Alright, so since this is your first lesson, we'll start off with the basics. Matter of fact, show me what you already know."

So the kid started playing, and Puck was actually speechless. Ok, it might have been a little rusty, but the kid's got hands. As the chord progression grew, Puck finally realized the song he was playing, and he also realized that this kid has a damn good voice.

"_You're not alone  
><em>_Together we stand  
><em>_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
><em>_When it gets cold  
><em>_And it feels like the end  
><em>_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
><em>_No, I won't give in"_

Noah accidentally hit the wrong chord, but quickly adjusted it to fit his finger size. He continued, not missing a beat.

_"__Keep holding on  
><em>_'__Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
><em>_Just stay strong  
><em>_'__Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
><em>_There's nothing you could say,  
><em>_Nothing you could do  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so  
><em>_Keep holding on  
><em>_'__Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through._"

He faded off, and strummed a G as he finished. He looked at Puck expectantly.

Puck hadn't heard this song in years, but yet it struck him hard. There was just something about this kid that reminded him of himself when he was younger. Noah had short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin, but was on the smaller side, and Puck could feel that there was something special about him.

"Wow, uh, yeah, you definitely know a lot more than I thought. How old are you?"

"Just turned twelve."

"No way," Puck couldn't believe this twelve-year-old kid had this much talent. "You're really talented, kid. Take it from me, keep it up and don't give up, and you could definitely have a successful career as a musician. I mean, I was told that when I was younger, but never took it seriously and this is where I ended up." Puck told him honestly, "I love this job and the gigs I play, but sometimes I wonder what could've happened, ya know?"

"Thanks," Noah admitted, blushing a little at the praise. "I know I still have a lot to learn, that's why I'm here. I mean you gotta learn from the best, right?"

"I'm no where near the best, little man" Puck chuckled. "But thank you. Well, that wraps us for the day." Puck continued, glancing at the digital clock resting on the wall in the little room. "It was very nice to meet you, Noah." He put his fist out and Noah tapped his knuckles against it. "I'll see you next week, right?"

"Yes sir, uh, what should I call you? Mr.?"

"Forget the Mr., I'm not looking to intimidate anyone. Call me, Puck."

"Thank you, Puck. I'll see you later." Noah said with a genuine smile. He got off his stool, packed his guitar back into his case, and made his way out the door.

Yeah, that kid definitely has talent.

Puck readjusted the strap around his back to make it more loose giving him more room to move around the guitar in his lap. And his fingers started picking, and he was lost. The music consumed him as he played one of the songs he wrote earlier in his career, singing out a couple of the verses. He wasn't sure what made him think of it, but he felt like he needed to play it again.

He wrote this song about eleven years ago, when he was twenty-one. When people heard it, they thought it was just another song about heartbreak, and well, it was. But the lyrics were much more deeper than that, well at least to him. 

"_... and you expect me to stay after all this time  
><em>_You expect me to love you when you've lost your mind  
><em>_Everything we've been through, you threw away  
><em>_After that day, baby, after that day_

_You hid behind your problems, not letting me in  
><em>_Think you could get better for yourself in the end  
><em>_I would always be there by your side  
><em>_And you would play me with all of your lies_

_When I said 'I love you' it was never enough  
><em>_To be set aside with all of your useless stuff  
><em>_But I was blinded by a love that I thought was real  
><em>_I guess I was the only one who could feel it_

_And you expect me to stay after all this time  
><em>_You expect me to love you when you've lost your mind  
><em>_All we've been through, you threw away  
><em>_After that day, baby, after the day..._" 

The words flowed out of Puck as his fingers moved over the strings effortlessly. Music was his escape. His escape from reality that transported him into an alternate world. Maybe that's why he thought he saw her through the window of the closed door of the small teaching room. He closed his eyes once again and when he opened them she was gone. And maybe that's why he just shrugged it off and continued playing. He would always think of her now and again, and it always hurt him in the worst of ways.

But it didn't hurt as much as it did for the blonde currently standing over her son just outside the room, within earshot of the song that had haunted her dreams for years. A tear escaped out of her eyes, as her son looked up at her questioningly.

"Isn't he amazing, mom? I can't thank you enough for these lessons with _the_ Noah Puckerman, like he is my biggest inspiration as a music artist." her son proclaimed.

"You are so welcome, sweetie. And he is... Really amazing." she managed to say. "Hey, Noah, go ahead and throw your guitar in the car, I'll be out in a second." Noah turned and left out of the studio, and his mom turned back towards the room where the music was coming from, and took a peek inside of the window at the man she all but destroyed, the man she told to stay but then left herself, the man who loved her and the man she loved. And for a second she thought that he saw her, she thought their eyes connected, but that moment was over as soon as it happened and he closed his eyes again, and she turned the corner, leaving the man singing his soul out, yet again.

"_And you expect me to stay after all this time..._"


	2. Chapter 2

**What do you guys think? Please read and review! Love you Xx.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week dragged by slowly. Puck did his same routine: sleep, work, eat, and repeat. It was reaching 4:00 on a Friday afternoon when he heard a knock on his door.<p>

"C'mon in little dude," Puck said, wheeling around on his stool after just plugging his guitar to the amp.

"Hey Puck," Noah stated making his way into the room. "So my mom said she would come and meet you after my lesson. She says she's sorry she couldn't make it to meet you for the past couple of times."

"Ah, it's cool dude. Let's get started." Puck replied, "So today, we are going to work on-"

"Puck, if you don't mind, I've actually worked on something since last time. I overheard you playing one of your songs last week, and you just sounded so amazing, so I taught myself how to play the chorus, it's not that great..." Noah said.

"Oh," This caught Puck by surprise. "Well show me what you got little man."

As Noah started to play his song, Puck couldn't look away. This kid, this kid was exactly like him. His drive, his determination, his music, his talent, and you can't forget his badassness.

There were a lot of little mistakes in his playing, so Puck decided to throw what he had planned today out the window. This kid makes him feel good, makes him feel free, makes him actually feel something, for the first time in a long time. Screw routine.

"Hey, hey," Puck interrupted his strum, "Ok, so that was alright, but instead of teaching yourself, how would you like to learn it from the guy himself?"

"You would seriously do that?" Noah asked.

"Well, of course." Puck said as Noah looked awestruck at him. "Alright let's get started."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the lesson was coming close to an end.<p>

"One more time from the top?" Puck asked looking over to the kid suggestively.

"Let's shred." Noah replied, a smirk to his words.

And they started playing, Noah played the chord progressions, as Puck strummed string patterns. They were so into their music that they didn't notice the blonde woman standing outside of the slightly ajar door.

_"...and you expect me to stay after all of this time_

_You expect me to love you when you've lost your mind_

_Everything we've been through, you threw away_

_After that day, baby, after that day..._"

And Puck went into this guitar solo, strumming, plucking, sliding, bending. Noah was amazed. And as Puck slowed down, Noah picked up the beat again. Quinn just stared from where she was watching. Her son was playing the song that Puck had written about her. It hurt even more than when she heard it last week. She felt the song about to end, and she realized that it was almost time to face him again. She couldn't escape him this time.

"After that day, baby, after the day..."

And Noah finished the song with the last chord, and drew it out. But as the music died, the sound of laughter raised.

"Dude that was awesome!" Noah, said with the biggest smile on his face. Puck just smiled back at him before turning around to unplug his axe. Noah finally saw the woman who was standing outside the door. "Oh, hey mom! Did you see that? Weren't we like amazing?!"

Before Puck could turn around, an all too familiar voice entered his head.

"You guys were really amazing, sweetie," Quinn said, and she wrapped her arm around her son. Puck tried to stall as long as he could before turning around, before he faced the fact that his ex-love-of-his-life was back in his life. But when the silence had gone on long enough, Quinn finally spoke. "You must be Mr. Puckerman. Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, it's a pleasure to finally meet the man that my son idolizes."

Puck finally turned around and was met with the same hazel eyes that left him years ago. Her hand was stuck out, and Puck wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't believe it. She was acting as if they've never met before. How could he not have realized that Fabray was Noah's last name? And the fact he was named Noah, was a hell of a lot more coincidental than he thought. "Hi..." was all he managed to get out.

"Hey, Noah, why don't you meet me out in the car? I need to write Mr. Puckerman a check ok? I'll be out in a sec." Quinn told her son.

"Ok, I'll see you next week Puck!" Noah said with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"Later, little man." Puck said as he patted Noah on the back on the way out of the room. Once he left, there was a deafening silence. Quinn took out her checkbook, and started writing in it.

"Who should I make it out to?" she said as if nothing had ever happened between them. Quinn looked up from where she was writing, "Well?" she asked when she didn't receive a reply.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Puck chuckled out. "Ok, Q, drop the fucking act. What are you doing here? Why did you bring your kid here? I thought you never wanted to see me again, but yet here you are. I guess after eleven years it's ok, am I right?" Puck said, sarcastically.

"Puck, jus-" Quinn tried to say when Puck interrupted her.

"Just what, Quinn? What do you possibly want from me after all these years?"

"I don't want anything, _Puck_" He could hear the ice in her tone, as if his name disgusted her. "I'm just giving him what he's asked for for years. I'm giving him guitar lessons with his idol. Is that too much for a mom to do? Let her son live his dream? This isn't about you, this isn't about me, this is about Noah. Ok? Just leave it alone."

"It's been eleven fucking years Quinn. I haven't seen you or heard from you in eleven fucking years. Do you really think that you could waltz back into my life and pretend everything is ok? Really? You're even more pathetic than I thought." Puck growled.

"What can you expect me to do, Puck? I want what's best for my son, and he wants to pursue music, so hate me all you want for trying to do what's best for my son!" Quinn spit out.

Puck finally realized that he knew there was something special about Noah. And the way Quinn was acting so possessive over him confirmed it. "Speaking of _your_ son, I find it quite coincidental that he is not much older than twelve, and I know for a fact that you and I broke up about eleven years ago. Hmmm, catch my drift yet? Well, I mean he is named Noah, so he must've been named after someone you really cared about," Puck said letting the sarcasm drip all over his words, and he continued, "and if that's not enough to jog your memory, well I mean we are practically identical physically and personality-wise. So, _Quinn," _He said matching her ice-cold tone, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Quinn was at a loss for words. There was no escaping this.

Softer, Puck continued, "Well, Quinn? Is he mi-"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Say it, Quinn. Just fucking say it." Puck pleaded.

"Yes, he's your son." Quinn said defeated.

After all these years, he had a kid that he didn't even know about. And that was all Puck needed to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I did it! I updated all 3 of my stories! Woo! Anyways, thanks so much for all of your support on my fics. I've never considered myself a writer, but I must be doing something right if people actually like my writing... Thank you to BMontague and JustaLittleWallflower for your amazing and constant reviews over all my stories. I would love to know what all of my readers think, so please read and review! Hope you guys like it! Xx**

* * *

><p>Tears escaped Quinn's eyes as she confessed the secret she kept from Puck for over twelve years. He has a son. He's had a son for twelve years, and she didn't let him be the father he's always wanted to be. Instead she turned him into his own father, a deadbeat Lima loser who was never there for his kid.<p>

"Just... Tell me why?" Puck choked out in a whisper, his eyes glossy. "I deserve to know that much."

"Not here... Not with him a few feet away." Quinn explained.

"I can't do this, Quinn. I can't fucking do this." Puck gritted through his teeth. "You kept my fucking kid away from me, and you expect me to continue doing this, giving him lessons as if I wasn't his father. You have got to be kidding me because I can't, and I won't. I'm his father. I deserve to be in his life, he deserves to have a father in his life, and you deprived him of one. How could you do that? You selfish bitch."

"Puck, I-"

"No," he interrupted, "you don't get a fucking say in this. He doesn't even know, does he? He doesn't know he has a father, who's standing in this very spot, who would do anything and everything for him. You screwed up, Quinn." Puck turned his back for a second to wipe away a few stray tears from his eyes, but before Quinn could speak again, he turned around and continued, shooting daggers towards her. "What did you expect, Quinn? What did you fucking expect when you brought him here? That I wasn't going to figure it out? That if I found out, even if it had been months from now, I wouldn't be pissed and everything would go back to the way it used to be, when we were so disgustingly in love?" Quinn winced at his words, every single one of them was like a stab in her heart.

"Well, Quinn, it's been twelve fucking years since I've loved you, and ever since then, I've felt nothing but hate towards you. And now you come back into my life and bring a kid into the equation, and to make things better, _my_ kid. I _hate_ you..." Puck spit out, ending his rant with a deranged glare. Quinn did everything in her power to avoid his eyes.

"Just... Just let me explain... Please..." she begged through a hoarse voice as she tried to move closer to offer some sympathy.

"Just... Fuck off, Quinn." he said, as he retreated even further away from her in the small recording studio. "If Noah doesn't know about me by next week when he comes in for his lesson, I'm going to tell him, whether you like it or not because I can't keep this a secret from him, especially after he has been lied to for all these years." Puck added, a hint of blackmail to his words.

"So you're not going to let me explain?" Quinn asked, her eyes lowered with sadness and her voice etched with remorse, hoping that she could somehow manage to fix what she had torn apart, salvage whatever was left of their relationship if only just for her... their son.

"What's there to explain, Q?! We were in love, you found out you were pregnant, you broke my heart and left me, you had a child that you never told me about, and twelve years later you think that if you finally confess everything, it would all be ok?!" his anger rose, but with a lowered voice, he continued, "No. It doesn't work like that. So get out..."

When Quinn didn't move, he had it. "Get the fuck out!" he yelled as he lunged toward her, knocking over a music stand piled with papers in the process. She flinched, but didn't move. "Fine, since you won't leave, I will. I never want to see you again..." he said, brushing past her and slamming the door on his way out into the lobby, leaving her standing alone in the middle of his studio surrounded by a clutter of sheet music. Before thinking, she reached down hoping to at least clean up this mess she made, and she saw an unfinished piece that looked as if Puck was currently working on due to the eraser marks and crossed out lyrics. It was titled "Begin Again" and Quinn only needed to read the first line to know it was about her.

"_Do you still believe we can begin again?_"

Tears were coming steadily, until she heard the creak of the door behind her. She turned around praying Puck actually gave her another chance, but instead was met with the huge hazel eyes of her son.

"Noah..." Quinn said, hoping he hadn't heard what just went on in the room less than two minutes before. But with a sniffle from him, she knew he had.

"Is it true? Puck's my... He's my... dad? You knew..." was all Noah could muster.

Quinn was defeated, she closed her eyes and nodded silently, praying that this wouldn't change anything. But as soon as she opened her eyes again, Noah was gone.

"Noah? Noah!" she yelled frantically after him, running out of the studio, taking the paper she had in her hand with her. As soon as she entered the parking lot, she looked left and right, and up and down, and anywhere and everywhere, yelling his name, hoping he would come back to her, that she wouldn't lose another person she loved. But it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of hiding in the back alley-way of the studio. Noah finally decided he should head home. He hated his mom for lying to him and keeping secrets, but he couldn't let her think he ran away. He knew she loved him too much. And although he didn't really understand why his mom did the things she did, he wanted to understand. Coming back to the front of the studio, Noah scanned the parking lot hoping to find his mother. But he didn't and that's what he gets for running away. As soon as he was about to head into the nearest store to use their phone, he saw a 1969 Ford Mustang. Noah was a fan of cars, especially antiques, and has been ever since he started collecting Hot Wheels at the age of three. So being the curious guy he was, he went up to the car just to admire it. It was black as night with matching black interior, leather seats included, and a stick-shift gear. He had only read about them, never seen one up close. Right as he was about to slide his hand over the hood, he heard a voice.<p>

"Hey, little man," Puck said, as he threw down a cigarette and stomped it out. As much as Puck hated smoking, he picked up the habit from playing small gigs at bars over the past years. He wanted to quit, tried to even, but he could never win. And he just needed to let out some smoke after what just happened. "What're ya doin' at my car?"

Noah looked back over his shoulder at the older man, "Your car?"

"Yep, she's been with me for the past two years. Nice, am I right?" Puck answered.

Noah realized that Puck didn't know that he was standing outside of the door when he rushed out of the room after the fight. He didn't know he knew.

"Take a seat in it... Go on..." Puck ushered and Noah couldn't say no. And as Noah got in the driver's side, he felt so powerful sitting behind the wheel even if the car was off and he couldn't drive. Noah rolled down the window after Puck gestured something he couldn't understand.

"Where's your mom?" Puck asked leaning in the window.

"Oh, she left." Noah stated.

"Left? What do you mean 'left'?"

"Well, ok, maybe she didn't 'leave', but I might've ran away..." Noah rushed out.

"Ran away?! You can't do that, kid! I'm serious! It dangerous out here with guys like me and stuff." Puck lost his mind.

"What do you mean 'guys like you and stuff'?" Noah asked.

"All I'm saying is that there are bad things out here in the real world. I've been there, done that, and I don't want you to go through the same things I did. Trust me, little man, it's not a picnic." Puck shrugged, trying to sound as casual as he could but with added concern.

"Puck..."

"Promise me you won't run away again, no matter what reason..." Puck demanded banging his hands on the roof of the car.

"Puck..."

"Just promise me..." he breathed out.

"Puck, I know!" Noah blurted. He released his hands from the steering wheel when he realized what he just said. Noah closed his eyes and continued, "I know you're my dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Noah knew. Puck didn't know what to say. He just found out he was a dad, again, less than 15 minutes ago, and it still hadn't registered to him yet. After taking the information in for a couple of seconds, Puck sighed. "Noah..."

"Dad?" Noah asked, looking up to his father out of he window of the car. Just hearing his son call him 'dad' made his heart swell, but ache all the same.

"Ok, let's get you home. Knowing your mother, she is pacing around in the living room of your house, calling every single person she knows to see if your with them, and don't even get me started on the tears because they can be a real mess to dry. Hop in the passenger seat, I'll drive." Puck said, trying to wrap everything around his head. He just told Quinn he never wanted to see her again, but here he is with a big enough reason to.

The drive was silent. Puck not knowing what to say, and Noah just staring at the houses passing by through the window.

"It's a right up here," Noah said, glancing at his father who had one hand on the steering wheel and the other propping his head up. "Hey, Da- um, Puck?"

"Yeah, little man?" Puck breathed out, his nostrils flaring a bit.

"Can we not make this awkward. I mean, it is, but I don't want it to be. I want to get to know you, I want you to get to know me."

"Noah, it's a lot harder than that." Puck stated, "Things aren't just going to fix themselves and I don't know how but I promise you I will be here for you. I'm going to do everything in my power to be a good dad to you. Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yeah, it is. I've never had a dad before, and I think you are going to be the best dad ever." Noah replied, bringing his eyes to meet his dad's. It was silent again until Noah continued, "But what about mom?"

"What about her?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you think we-you, me, and her-could be a family?"

Puck chuckled, "Like I said before, it's a lot more complicated than that."

"What's so complicated about it?! I mean you still love her don't you?" Noah questioned as Puck pulled into the driveway of a two-story house.

Puck ignored the question, turned off the car, got out, and waited for Noah to follow. He went up to the front door and knocked on it, Noah trailing close behind.

A man, who looked about his age answered the door. He had shaggy black hair, paired with blue eyes and pale skin with scruff around his mouth. He had a look of worry mixed with frustration strewn on his face.

After receiving a confused look, Puck spoke up, "Hi, uh, is Quinn Fabray here?"

"Yeah, um she's kind of dealing with something at the moment, but let me see if... Quinn, babe? Someone's at the door for you," he yelled inside.

_Shit. _Puck totally forgot about the boyfriend. But before he could think any further, Quinn interrupted his thoughts.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Quinn asked as she approached the door, eyes red.

"Well it seems like you forgot something back at the studio, and I thought I should bring it back to you." Puck shrugged as he stepped aside to let Noah run to his mother.

"Noah!" Quinn exclaimed as she embraced her son, afraid to let him go again, "Don't you ever do that again! Now go inside and go straight to your room, I'll be up there in a minute."

Puck felt out of place, and as Noah went inside the house, he knew it was about time for him to go, but as he retreated off of the porch, he felt a hand turn him around and pull him into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered as her arms wrapped around him. He didn't return the hug, how could he after everything that has happened? So he pulled away.

"No problem, I'll see Noah next week." Puck said flatly as she dropped her arms and turned away.

Puck started walking back to his car when Quinn stopped him with her words, "Noah, I know you hate me, but I really want you to be in his life. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but you deserve to have him in your life as much as he deserves to have you in his."

"Quinn, it's been twelve years. As much as I want to get to know my son, you took that opportunity away from me. I can't help but be hesitant about this because even though my son will be a part of my life, you will too, and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." Puck explained.

"So you really do hate me..." Quinn said, adverting her eyes from his.

"Are you that naive?" Puck laughed, "I could never hate you, no matter how much the thought crossed my mind."

"So why then, why won't you be a part of your son's life?"

"Because of you. Because even though I've been trying to get over you for the past twelve years, I still love you. And I think I always will..." Shocked, Quinn met his eyes, and they couldn't break their gazes away.

That wasn't until they heard someone step out into the yard with them, "Hey, is everything ok out here?" the same guy that answered the door, the boyfriend, asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just leaving." Puck answered, rubbing the back of his head as he backed away from the couple, finally turning around as he approached his car in the driveway.

"I never got a chance to say thank you for bringing Noah back," he said.

"It wasn't a problem," Puck growled as he got in his car and started the engine, looking in the rearview mirror as he backed out of the driveway and drove off.

"Well he's an interesting character isn't he?"

"Ian, he's just been through a lot, don't judge him."

"I'm not babe, now let's get back inside, there's a boy in his room awaiting a scolding from his mom." Ian laughed out.

"Ok, let's do that." Quinn replied as Ian leaned in and kissed her, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine even when the guy she used to loved just told her he still loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually really like this chapter. It's got some flashbacks (in italics), but it doesn't manage to reveal the whole story yet ;) . Thank you to all my followers who are sticking with me through all of my stories. I'll try to update at least one every week/weekend. No promises though because unfortunately life gets in the way. I love you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Xx**

* * *

><p>And it was like nothing changed for Puck. He confessed that he was still in love with the girl he's been chasing ever since high school, and nothing happened. He didn't expect it to especially when she was happy with her new life, new boyfriend, and her (recently new to him) son. He guessed it was a good thing that he did that though, that he told her, because now he can finally move on. He's had that on his chest, rather in his heart for the past twelve years, weighing him down. As much as he hated to admit it, he never fell out of love with Quinn Fabray, and he has suffered so much because of it. With the depression, the drinking, the anger, all of it. All because of her. And now that he finally got his closure, he might finally be able to move on with his pathetic life and actually make something out of himself. He doesn't want anything to do with her anymore, she made that decision twelve years ago and now it's his turn. He's done asking questions, he's done trying to fight. He's always loved her, so that shouldn't have been any kind of surprise, and he's always going to love her. She was his first love, and those never burn away completely.<p>

But then there's Noah. His kid. He's way too smart for his age, he totally got that from Quinn. But he's only twelve, he still has his life ahead of him. God, and he's so talented. More than Puck ever was, and he's not even at his prime yet. Puck didn't know what to do about him. As much as he wanted to be a part of his life, he felt like he couldn't. Quinn didn't want him in their son's life in the first place, so why should it change? He wasn't a good person. Not then, and not now. The only time he felt like he could do something and be something was when he was with Quinn. He lied to Noah when he said he was going to try to be a good dad because he knew he wasn't capable of it. How could he be a good father if he didn't even have one that wasn't a total deadbeat? He couldn't and he knew it. He had to leave. It was the only option because as much as he loves her, he can't be around her and if he stays he's going to have to face the fact that he will never be able to escape her. And he desperately needs to because he can't control himself around her. She brings out not only the best, but the worst in him. And he wouldn't be the best influence on their son after everything he's done because of it.

And that's what Puck decided. He made his arrangements and was planning to leave for Los Angeles later today. The boxes in his studio were packed. He was getting a friend to ship them out once he gets settled in his new studio. He was actually anxious for a change. He's played in more bars than you can count and has traveled the states, but he was ready to move on and hopefully become something bigger like he once was. And today was the day he was going to do it. Finally move on with his life instead of being held back by something, rather someone, who's been haunting him for years. He's done. He looked around his bare studio and remembered how he got to this moment in the first place, and all the good times he has had in these walls.

_"This is it, my new place. It's like my own little piece of heaven." Puck stated as he walked in the doors of his newly owned studio. Feminine hands had snaked their way up his back and onto his shoulders as she made her way to stand next to him to take in all the space of the empty room._

_"I'm so proud of you, Noah." Quinn praised. "You're living your dream, and I couldn't be happier being right by your side with you."_

_"You know, your dreams are important to me too, Quinn. Now that two of mine have come true, you deserve-"_

_"All I deserve, is to be here with you." she interrupted. "You are my dream, Noah Puckerman. Never forget that." _

_Puck smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which she gratefully accepted._

_"I love you, Quinn Fabray." Puck whispered against her lips._

_"I love you too, Noah Puckerman." Quinn whispered against his. _

Puck walked around the small studio, making his way in and out of rooms, checking to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind. He smiled as he made his was to his tiny office where he learned to grow up, having to figure out how to manage money and how to run a studio. It was a lot harder than it looked. He also remembered the late nights it brought.

_"Hey, babe, I'm almost done here. Just paying the last of these bills." He spoke into the phone._

_"Yeah, I'll be home in like an hour. No worries."_

_"What? Why do I need to open my door?" He replied as he headed to the door of the little room. When he opened it, he saw his girlfriend standing outside with Chinese takeout. He smiled as he ended the call. _

_"I told you I had a surprise for you." Quinn giggled as she pushed past him into his office. "I am so happy you finally got me a key to this place." _

_"Yeah, I can't believe you guilt tripped me into that one. And now I can't get you out of here." Puck joked._

_"Hey! If it weren't for me, you would always be starving!" She laughed as she gestured towards the takeout._

_"Ok, so maybe it was a good idea..." Puck thought out loud as he pulled Quinn closer to him._

_"Just maybe?" Quinn taunted closing the distance._

_"Well, I-"_

_"Just shut up and kiss me," Quinn blurted._

_"Yep, totally a good idea." Puck smirked as he kissed her greedily wanting more. He peppered kisses down her neck and she let out a moan telling him she wanted more as well. He smiled against her neck and brought his lips back up to hers. They moved as one making their way to his desk. Puck swiping all of the useless papers out of the way. He lifted Quinn on top of the desk as she wrapped her legs around him feeling his arousal and immediately getting hot. _

_"I can't believe I have a rockstar as a boyfriend." Quinn panted as Puck pulled her shirt over her head, his following closely behind. _

_"Well get used to it," Puck quipped as he took in the sight of his beautiful blonde girlfriend sitting half naked on the desk of his office in his recording studio. Everything was perfect._

Puck made his way back into the waiting room of the studio, the lobby. His assistant had her desk out there, she basically handled all the scheduling and purchases from the little music shop that was also apart of the main room. Not only was she his assistant in the studio, she was also his manager. She handled the gigs and contacted different labels for him to try and launch his career further. They worked well together, Puck and Brooke. Their relationship never went above the friendship level, not that he never thought about it during "the dark ages" (what he called it when he was in the state of depression) but that she would've beat his ass if he tried anything. She reminded him of Santana a lot without the whole dumped because of credit score and the liking girls, but Brooke definitely was someone he could trust and needed to thank. She was there for him when no one, not even himself, was. Puck couldn't be more grateful. When she told him about the offer in Los Angeles, he couldn't refuse. Apparently she had talked to some record label who was interested in making Noah Puckerman "the next big thing", but it was better than nothing. So they were going to LA to meet with the producer and hopefully open one of his studios up there. It was time to make his dream come true yet again, though the other one was far from what it should've been.

_It was a eighteen months after the breakup and counting. Puck was sinking himself with work. It was another late night in the recording studio as he starts playing the latest song he wrote._

_"Do you expect me to stay after all of this time..."_

_His voice rang out and echoed in the microphone as Brooke stood in the editing room watching him intently. She knew all about the breakup, how couldn't she? He was pretending everything was fine when even a stranger could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't have that spark that she use to see in him, the one that made him stick out from the rest. But through the pain, at least he got music out of it. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how other than to sympathize with him and tell him everything was going to be ok and just be there for him. Once he finished the run, Puck took his headphones off and looked to Brooke when she turned on the intercom and spoke into it. _

_"That was great, Noah. Let's do it one more time from the top." She said as she removed her hand from the TALK button. He gave her a thumbs up, but he really wasn't into it. He hadn't been for a while, the emotion had just been drained out of him. Brooke reached for the button again._

_"You feeling alright, Puck?" She asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Yeah, can we take like five minutes? I just need to get my thoughts in order."_

_"No problem." She reassured, "And I know what you're going through, just don't let that feeling get to you. Don't let it take over your life and your dreams. You've come this far, Noah. I know you can go even further. I believe in you, but you need to start believing in yourself. I'm gonna run to the back and get some coffee, do you want some?" She asked in the middle of a yawn._

_"I think I'll stick with water, but thanks anyway." he laughed, shaking his head._

_She nodded and left him alone with his thoughts. Puck knew she was right. He needed to get rid of the pain. He couldn't let it control him. And that's what he decided to do when a shadowy figure entered the editing room. It was dimly lit so he only saw the outline of a person. The only person Puck thought was still here this late was Brooke, so he spoke out._

_"B, you were totally right. It's time to let it go, let her go. As of right now, Quinn Fabray is nothing to me." And as soon as it left his lips, he felt relieved. He needed to say it, needed to let it out, and finally be able to move on._

_He looked at the figure through the window only to see it retreating. Confused, he followed the mysterious person out of the recording studio, past the row of mini studios where he gives his lessons, and out to the main room where he saw a head of blonde hair exit through the door of his 'little piece of heaven'. He wasn't sure if he was going crazy, but he could've sworn it was _her_. But why? Coming back into his life after all this time... Why? And then he saw a little glint of light out of the corner of his eye and what he saw confirmed that he wasn't going crazy. On the counter of the desk sat a simple key. A simple key to his studio, and a simple key to his heart. He picked it up and held it, trying hard to be a man and not cry, but with this simple gesture, everything was confirmed. It was over._

_"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Brooke asked coming up behind him and scaring the shit out of him, making him jump._

_"Nothing." He muttered, "Just getting rid of a ghost from my past."_

_"Oh, well ok..." She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight hug. "You think you're ready to do this?" She continued as she pulled back. She just felt like he needed a hug, just to let him know that she's here for him._

_"Yeah, I think I am. Oh, and this is for you." He added, taking her hand and placing the object into it._

_"What's this?" She questioned._

_"The key to the studio. You're here almost as much as I am. You need it." Puck laughed._

_"It's about time!" Brooke chuckled, sarcastically, "Now let's go, we've got a single to record." Holding on to the key, she ushered him back to the mic._

_And she was right. The next take was perfect._

Puck smiled admiring the empty space one last time. He turned off the lights in his recording studio and made his way back out to the front, switching all the lights off as he passed by the empty rooms and through the empty hallways. He glanced back into the darkness and sighed before turning around and locking eyes with the ghost from his past, yet again.

"Quinn..."


End file.
